


My world, my all.

by FelicityOverwatch



Series: Arrow-verse Flommy AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mommy Felicity, Slight Chicago med reference, Some Fluff, Tommy makes an adorable dad, slight language, sorry im a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityOverwatch/pseuds/FelicityOverwatch
Summary: When Tommy returned home he didn't expect to find his sick wife there too. But she's not the only one.Felicity being sick all the time is bad enough, but now Tommy has two sick girls at home.Still, he wouldn't change this life for anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I suck at summaries. I'm working on it. 
> 
> A little flash-forward in the lives of Felicity and Tommy several years post-Undertaking.  
> Natalie is a character from Chicago Med. In the roleplay this is based off of, she ends up marrying Oliver. He adopts her son, Owen, and she becomes William's step mother.
> 
> I do not own Arrow or it's characters, nor the actors that play them.  
> Though, I wish I did. Because Tommy would still be alive and happily with Felicity.

The sound of soft sniffling from someone other than herself was the last thing Felicity Merlyn expected when she walked through the door. She had been sent home from work early, Oliver taking pity on his EA. She had walked in to QC that morning disheveled and glassy eyed, her nose red and her stomach churning. He had taken one look at his friend and long-time partner and tried to send her home right then and there. But she had argued, had insisted that he needed her that morning, and he had caved. Because she had been right. They had had a huge meeting that morning with the director of a major company overseas that specialized in top of the line technology that could change the way medical treatment went in the future. Oliver had been very in to making a deal, partnering with them to work on maybe finding vital cures for diseases or unconventional means of treating injuries. Anything, really. As long as it made people's lives better and healthier. He wanted to help people from outside the shadows, and what better way than to get more active in something incredible like that. Plus, with his best friend being a well-known and influential surgeon, dabbling more into the medical side of...everything just seemed perfect. His wife being a successful ED doctor also factored heavily into the equation. Problem was, Oliver didn't understand a good chunk of what the company was about and what they did. Felicity, on the other hand, did. And her input at that meeting was crucial. Sure, she had basically sat as far away from the men as possible, fixing a small surgical mask over her face so as to reduce the risk of getting anyone else sick if she happened to be contagious, but she had been there and the meeting had went beautifully. 

Hell, it went better than, if she was being honest. Oliver had been absolutely thrilled and attentive the whole time, a brightness in his eyes she hadn't seen in a while. He had asked questions every chance he could and, instead of being annoyed, their guest, a lovely, elderly gentleman by the name of Mr. Chen Yamashira, had been equally as excited. He was obviously proud of his company and more than eager to share what they were working on and accomplishing, as well as future goals. And the business chemistry between Chen and Oliver had been electric. It was a partnership made in heaven, she believed. And instead of being off-put by her creepy masked self, Chen had been sympathetic and kind, insisting several times that she get closer and join in more despite her worries. She had stayed away, but she definitely hadn't been afraid to speak up during the times Oliver stayed quiet. Which was surprisingly rare in that meeting. Oliver was typically a man of few words, but today he was all talk. She made detailed notes, pausing only once when the two men, in an obvious slip due to the thrill of things, began to excitedly chatter to one another in Japanese. When they noticed her wide-eyed, confused stare, they had both apologized profusely and tried to calm the meeting down. 

The meeting had begun around 9 that morning. It had only been penned into Oliver's schedule for an hour, but lasted over three. Thankfully nothing else had been scheduled for the morning, giving them the chance to really get to know their now new partner. The merger of companies had been forged nearly a half hour in, probably the quickest they had ever done anything, but the information and questioning had lasted some time. And what a thrill it had been. Truly. Felicity was excited, Oliver was near bursting at the seams (no doubt quite ready to go home that night and tell Natalie what he had just accomplished), and Mr. Yamashira was equally ecstatic for the opportunity to come to America for some time to help work as well as observe some of QC's other projects. The two men had decided to go to lunch together to talk more casually, Oliver bundling up the woman and sending her home. She hadn't been able to argue. Even sweet Chen had kindly, but firmly, told her to go rest. And who could argue with that? Not her. 

But instead of coming home to an empty house like she expected, there were definitely others there. So much for her laze in bed with no pants idea. A large sneeze followed by a sad little groan and a mumbled word of sympathy caught her attention and the woman instantly turned towards the stairs. Dragging her exhausted and sore body up had been unpleasant, but her curiosity was definitely peaked. Tommy was off for the day but had told her he would be out and about running errands and taking care of a few things, so that ruled him out. His car had definitely been gone when she pulled into the underground lot for the Loft. And that sneeze was definitely not the sneeze of her rarely got sick husband. Oliver had his own place with his wife and their combined kids, and she had literally just left his company, so no dice there. So who the......?

Noises from the direction of their daughters room had her heart hammering. Rebecca was home. Why was her daughter home? How had she gotten home? She pushed into the small bedroom, seeing Thea sat on the toddlers bed, a very tired and cranky little girl pressed to her. Her daughters face was flushed, her own nose red and her eyes watery. Oh her poor baby. She had gotten her daughter sick. Fuck. It was bad enough Felicity was ill, a very common thing for her, but she had obviously been contagious enough that her little girl had gotten it too. 

"Hey," Thea greeted, giving Felicity a little smile.

"Hey, Thea. What's going on?"

"The school called. They tried you first, but couldn't get in touch. Since they knew I pick her up, they called me instead."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be! It's okay. Seriously. It's my niece. I was happy to go get her."

"What happened?" Felicity asked gently.

"I dun feel so good momma." Rebecca mumbled weakly, her voice thick and slightly slurred. 

"Oh sweetie. It's alright." She moved to the other side of the bed, perching on it as best as she could. She ran a hand over her daughters forehead, the heat rising off of her skin. "My poor girl. Momma got you sick, didn't she? I'm so sorry, angel." 

"You not feeling too well either?" Thea asked gently over the little girls head.

Felicity shook hers. "No. Surprise surprise. Can't shake whatever this is. I think the flu at this point. Maybe? I feel like death, though. Oliver sent me home after our meeting."

"Oh right! He was so worried about that one. How'd it go?"

"Fantastic," she answered pleased. "A major success. We signed the first papers today to get the partnership all set in motion. In a few months we'll officially be working together."

"That's great! I'm so proud of you two."

Felicity grinned, nodding. "It was a lot of work, but man, you should have seen Oliver today. For someone who didn't understand half of it going in, he was incredible. In all the years I've worked for him, I don't think I've ever seen him that genuinely excited and invested in anything. He really can't wait for this."

"Ollie is really a great CEO. It took you getting him in line, but he's grown into it. Dad would be proud."

Brushing dark curls off her daughters hot face, Felicity nodded again. "Both your parents would be. Of both of you. He's doing great at QC and you're really amazing with Verdant."

"It's just a club," Thea muttered with a shrug.

"It's more than that. You're an amazing young woman with a great knack for business. And that club has done wonders for the Glades since Oliver opened it. Did even better once you took over."

"I wouldn't have done half as well if Tommy hadn't helped me."

"Don't sell yourself short, Thea. Tommy may have helped a little, but it's all you. You've kept it going. You're the one that's there almost every day and night."

"When I'm not taking care of this munchkin." Thea muttered, leaning down to kiss the top of the girls head. 

"Awesome business woman and aunt of the year."

Rebecca cuddled against Thea even more. "Nu-uh momma. Bestest ant-y ever!"

"My mistake," Felicity muttered fondly. "Bestest ant-y ever." 

The little girl sneezed again, the act trailing off into several weak coughs. Both women watched her concerned, Felicity's face showing guilt. "Okay, baby. How don't you feel good?"

"My nose...." she mumbled sadly. "And I keeps coughing." 

"Does your tummy hurt at all?"

"Nu-uh. Just really hot. And owie."

Well, that was good. Maybe just a minor cold instead of the flu Felicity definitely had. Tommy would no doubt confirm it, but for now she'd make do with what she could. "I'm going to go get you some medicine, juice and tissues baby. I'll be right back."

"No....momma." 

"Shhhh. It's okay, sweetie. Auntie Thea isn't going anywhere. She'll be right here with you and mommy will be back before you know it." She leaned over to kiss the girl on her sweaty forehead, ignoring the aches and pains in her own body. 

"Grab something for yourself." Thea muttered as Felicity moved to the door. The blonde waved the concern off, her only thought being her sick four year old.

Padding back downstairs, she kicked her heels off by the door and headed towards the small closet. While it was meant for coats, her darling husband had converted it into a mock first aid/triage sort of area. Honestly, it looked like the first aid section of a department store had thrown up into their closet. A small med kit of his was tucked in the bottom and he had installed several shelves to keep the vast amount of medicines they needed. It had been mostly for her benefit. While he used some of it for Team Arrow, he doctored them a lot when they came back with scrapes and other injuries, the majority of it was all for her. She knew how much he hated her frequent illnesses, how much it scared him every time, so this had been his way to feel like he had some control. She may get sick a lot, but he had just about anything he needed on hand to try and treat her. And it had only grown once she had gotten pregnant and given birth. While the majority of it was definitely Felicity-meds, one large shelf had been added that was all for his little princess. Cute child ice packs and medicine infused Popsicles had ended up in their freezer, multiple bottles of brightly colored child-safe aspirins, cough meds and tummy meds had ended up in their closet along with multiple boxes of princess and cartoon decorated band-aids for her boo-boos. And Felicity wasn't ashamed to admit there were a few boxes of Star Wars themed ones on her shelf of band-aids- all pre-pregnancy too! Looking down to see Yoda or a lightsaber over a tiny wound made her grin every damn time, no matter how old she was. 

She shifted through the bottles, grabbing what she knew to be Becca's favorite flavored medicine, making sure she had the plastic medicine cup. One of the shelves held an insane amount of tissue boxes, the woman grinning and grabbing a box, checking the side to make sure it was the aloe infused ones for her daughters sensitive little nose. Bumping the door closed with her hip, she padded into the kitchen, setting down her loot to rummage around for a sippy cup so her daughter wouldn't spill. As she was reaching up into one of the shelves, keys sounded in the door.

Tommy entered a moment later, dressed in a nice button down with a sweater over it. He wasn't paying attention as he entered, glancing down to make sure he didn't trip over anything- a definite hazard in their home at times between the pets and a young child who liked to put toys everywhere. He headed for the kitchen almost instantly, giving a start to see his wife. "Hey, Sunshine. Shouldn't you be at work? You not feeling well?" He asked, eyeing her concerned. 

She went flat on her feet, her fingers holding the cup she had been looking for. She shook her head, giving him a weak little grin. "Nope. Feel like death warmed over. Oliver sent me home."

He stared at his wife, taking her in. Her hair was a bit messy, several thick strands falling out of her pony tail, her face slightly pinched in what he knew was discomfort. Her eyes were red and droopy behind slightly crooked glasses, looking tired. "I'm glad. You need the rest. You slept like shit last night."

"Oh? And how would you know?"

"I felt you moving all night. Couldn't sleep much myself and you tossed and turned all night. And you were doing a pretty impressive impression of a space heater too."

She flushed. "Sorry..."

"Don't be. I felt terrible. I hate seeing you like this."

"I know. I hate myself for it. You worry every time. I keep thinking the next illness will be the one. The one where you realize you're so sick of my shit you just pack it up and head off."

"Never." He muttered with a curt shake of his head. "Don't talk like that. I would never leave you or Rebecca. I don't care that you get sick a lot. It isn't your fault, it's Malcolm's. I just hate that I can't fix it. I'm a doctor and I can't make you better." He shifted towards her, hands gently cupping her biceps. "I love you, you stubborn woman. Even when you're sick as all hell." He leaned forward, tenderly kissing her forehead. "God, you're burning up." His hands shifted down her arms, moving to grab her hands. Fingers hit plastic instead of warm fingers and he glanced down confused. "Uh, hon? That's definitely not one of your cups."

"Really? Thanks. Never would have guessed," she muttered dryly. "I'm....not the only one not feeling well."

"What?"

"The school called Thea to pick little nugget up. Becs wasn't feeling good. She's upstairs in bed."

"Is she okay?" He switched instantly into concerned daddy mode, his blue-grey eyes darkening in worry. 

"I got her sick, I think," she mumbled guiltily, glancing down and chewing her lip. "I'm pretty sure it's just a little cold, not the flu like me. She isn't complaining about body aches or an upset stomach. Just sneezing, runny nose, cough, little fever." 

He let out a breath, nodding. "It isn't your fault. She could have picked it up anywhere. Lots of stuff has been going around lately. And you know how it is in daycare's and schools."

"It was probably me. It's okay to blame me. I blame me."

"Lis....baby."

"It's fine. I'm about to bring her up some meds and juice. But she'll be really happy to see you."

"Here." He gently took the cup from her, going right to the fridge and plucking out his daughters favorite juice. Filling her small cup, he dug out the cover and snapped it on. "Good thinking on this," he muttered, gesturing to it. "Made the mistake myself the last time she was sick of letting her be a big girl and use her regular cup."

"Lemme guess. It went horribly?"

"Like you couldn't imagine." He chuckled softly. "I didn't tell you. I knew there would be an 'I told you so' and I  _so_  didn't want the humiliation." He grinned at her, his wife rolling her eyes with a grin of her own.

"Yep. There definitely would have been. Maybe even my 'I told you so' dance too."

He groaned, shaking his head. "Not the dance." 

She laughed, dissolving into her own little cough. All good spirits seemed to drain out of him, his face crinkled in concern. "I'm fine. I'm fine," she assured him, waving a hand dismissively. 

"I hate when my girls don't feel well. And you both not feeling good right now? Kills me."

"I know, baby. But I'm alright. Just focus on her."

"Not gonna happen. You know me better than that, sweetheart. 

"Yeah. I do." She moved over to the counter, scooping up the tissue box and the medicine. "Come on, let's tend to our little princess. Hopefully get her down for a nap."

He followed after her as she went to the stairs, the man diverting long enough to grab the thermometer out of his nifty closet- yeah, he was fucking proud as hell of that thing, it definitely rivaled a medicine closet at the hospital- following after his wife. 

"Hey nugget, look who mommy found," Felicity murmured gently, stepping back into her daughters room. Rebecca lifted her head, dulled blue eyes from her cold shifting from her petite mother to her father as he peeked around the doorway. 

"Hey princess."

"Daddy!" She sat up slightly, her lower lip quivering. Yep, daddy's girl. 

"I hear my little one isn't feeling so well, huh?" He moved over to her bed, setting the cup down on her bedside table and leaning over to scoop her up into his arms. She was like a limp noodle against him, her small frame melting right against him, a hand gently grabbing a fistful of the front of his sweater. The thermometer tucked in the hand under her tiny bottom, he used his free hand to tuck sweaty curls behind her ear. "My poor girl. Didn't even feel like changing out of your dress did you?"

"I tried to get her into pajamas, but she just wanted to lay down. I didn't have the heart to fight her on it. She was so miserable when we got home," Thea answered for the girl, watching her brother as he rocked from foot to foot, his hand soothing over his daughters hair and down her back.

"It's okay. Thank you for getting her. You should have called me."

"I was going to in a bit, but I thought you had work today. I didn't want to bother you in case you were up in surgery."

"It's never a bother, Speedy. But no, I was out taking care of a few things. Day off, so I'm working on the million things me and Felicity need to get done. Forgot something here so I only stopped back to grab it. Found my poor wife in the kitchen unexpectedly and here we are." 

Thea chuckled softly. "Sounds like the story of our lives, right? Falling behind on things, forgetting things, finding people places we didn't expect....."

"Isn't that the truth." Tommy agreed with a nod. Rebecca gave a soft sneeze, her little head shaking back and forth unhappily. "It's okay, baby girl."

Felicity stepped forward with a tissue, gently brushing it under the girls nose. "I got you some medicine baby. Think you can take it like a big girl for mommy and daddy?" 

"I 'pose so. Is it the nummy kind?"

"The special watermelon one, just like you like." Felicity promised, holding up the bottle. Her daughter nodded weakly, her little forehead pressed to the side of Tommy's neck. Pouring the liquid into the tiny cup, Felicity set the bottle aside, holding the plastic cup to her daughter. "Here we go, little one. Drink it all up." 

Tommy took the thing from his wife's fingers as Rebecca lifted her head, holding it to her tiny lips. He tipped it back slowly as she sipped it, his little girl thankfully wonderful when needing to take meds. Most kids complained or tried to spit it out, but not her. His baby girl was a champ. She drank it like it was no big deal, licking her pale lips once it was finished to make sure she didn't spill. "How 'bout some juice now?" 

"Pwease," the little girl agreed with a bob of her head. He shifted to scoop it back up, holding it to her. She just barely had the energy to grip the cup, taking a few small sips before she just couldn't any more. It broke his heart to see her so exhausted. Usually she was a little bundle of energy, just as bright and full of life as her mother. But right now she was a miserable lump of a girl. 

Thea stood and reached out to take the cup for them, Tommy's hand instantly settling on his little girls back and rubbing it again soothingly. "That's my girl. How 'bout we change into some nice jammies and cuddle up for a nap?" The child gave a weak shiver against him, but nodded her head against his shoulder. He stepped over to the dresser, pulling open the drawer with all her pajamas. "Alright. Let's see. Which are the best jammies to make my little girl happy?"

"Punzie." The girl muttered, pointing to a little pink pajama gown of sorts, Rapunzel and one of her lanterns stamped across the front. His little girl was a fan of Disney princess  _everything_ , but she always had a strong pull to Rapunzel. Without fail, she always made her daddy watch Tangled with her, insisting he was Flynn Rider. And, okay, Tommy wasn't ashamed to admit watching Disney movies with his daughter and having her demand he sing along with her was probably one of the best things in his life. He absolutely adored it. Even more so when his little girl batted her eyes, jutted out her tiny lip and made Felicity join in too. And, yep, their plans to go to Disney that coming Halloween may not have been his idea, but the family themed Rapunzel costumes for the Halloween party? Totally Tommy. His daughter loved Pascal, had begged for her own chameleon for some time now, and she was going to be so cute in the little costume a friend of his had made for them. 

"Punzie it is, my little duckling," he responded as he scooped it up and closed the drawer with his hip. 

"While you change munchkin, I'm going to go change myself." 

"No. Momma...." Rebecca whined, "Dun leave." She stared at her mother, glassy eyes growing watery. Yep, she definitely didn't feel good. She looked close to tears. Rebecca had always been daddy's girl, the two bonding practically before she was out of the womb. Not that she wasn't affectionate and cuddly with Felicity, but her father always soothed her in ways Felicity hadn't fully mastered. For her to be this on the edge by Felicity wanting to go to the other room, she was obviously cranky.

"I'll be right back. I promise. Momma is gonna go change into her jammies too, okay?" she promised, stepping towards them. 

Rebecca shook her head as her mother reached out to brush a hand over her hair. "No. Dun leave. Want momma." 

"Sweetheart. Your daddy has you. Let daddy help you change. I'll be back before you know it." She stepped away, the girl giving a wet whimper and making grabby hands for her. 

"Momma...." The sound of her little whine broke Felicity's heart. It truly did. But she was exhausted and cranky in her own right. Her body ached, she felt like she was slowly burning up now that she was finally home and slightly more at rest, and the skin tight work dress was suffocating. She wanted to take care of her little girl, but she also wanted to be more comfortable. And poor Tommy. He looked even more torn than Felicity. Like he couldn't tell who he needed to care for more. Her sweet man. He was definitely in daddy mode, but he always worried and fussed over his wife when she didn't feel well. He looked ready for a melt down. 

"I'll be right back. Let daddy and Auntie Thea get you changed and comfy. And then I promise we'll cuddle, okay?" Her daughter gave a hiccuped little sob, tearing Felicity's heart even more as she ducked out of the room. 

She headed down the hallway to the master bedroom, reaching back to unzip her dress. With a happy little sigh, she let it slide off her body to the floor, her foot kicking it to the side. Tommy would kill her for leaving it, not like he didn't leave clothes on the floor too, but she just couldn't pick it up right now. It would end up in the hamper....later. And...ha! What was that? A pair of dirty, maroon scrubs balled in a corner. He couldn't give her shit for her dress now. Removing her bra as she opened their pajama drawer, she tugged a tank top over her head and slid into a pair of thin shorts with pandas on them. Much better. Loose, cool and comfortable. She coughed several times as she headed into the bathroom, tugging her hair out of her pony tail to fix it. Instead of another pony tail, she piled her hair up on her head in a bun, keeping all of it off of her sweaty face and neck. In the bathroom she scrubbed off all her make-up, the cold water both soothing on heated skin but leaving her shivering slightly. Yep, she could live without the burning fever mixing with the chills. That was just an unfair combination. Making a quick detour as she headed back out of their bedroom, she grabbed one of Tommy's old sweaters, a beaten up old Starling General sweater that all the doctors had gotten. It was an item of clothing she very frequently stole from him, something she would never be sorry for. And he didn't really mind. If anything, he enjoyed it. The neck was stretched out, slipping down one of her shoulders, the sleeves rolled up so they hit around her elbow. Perfect. 

Her daughter was sniffling heavily and half holding back sobs as she reentered the girls room. Thea was gone, Tommy sat on the bed with his little girl tucked against his side. He had just managed to get her into her pajamas from the looks of it, the fabric bunched and crooked with obvious signs of a struggle. He grinned weakly at her as she padded back into the room. 

"Where's Thea?" she asked gently. 

"I sent her home," he answered softly. "She has a meeting with some of the distributors in a few hours, so I wanted her to have enough time to get ready for that. She was going to cancel to stay with her, but I've got my girls covered. She said to give you love, though, and she hopes you feel better. Both of you."

She smiled, moving over to them. "She's really a godsend when it comes to our nugget."

"Yeah, she is. I'm so grateful. I really thought we'd have to go the nanny route and I didn't want that. Thea helping out is....yeah. More than I could say."

Felicity nodded her head knowingly. They had discussed it, but her husband had been half raised by housekeepers. He hadn't wanted that for his daughter. Thankfully, Thea had jumped at the chance to help them out. Not only because she knew the struggles of growing up raised by a nanny, but she claimed it would help her and Roy if they ever decided they wanted kids.

"Hey, little one." Rebecca lifted her head, staring up at her mother. "I know you're mad at mommy, but think I could get some cuddles? I could really use some too." Her little girl threw herself at her mother, tucking herself against Felicity's body. "That's my girl." She smoothed a hand over her daughters silky hair, shifting so she could perch herself on the bed. Tommy held his arm out, Felicity sinking gratefully against her husbands side, their little girl curled in her lap. 

"God, the both of you are burning," he mumbled concerned, pressing lips to her temple. His hand smoothed over her arm, his other picking the thermometer up. He had invested in a top of the line forehead thermometer like they used in the ED, which Felicity was grateful for. She had hated the old one they had, refusing to use it almost every time he pulled it out. Obviously, that hadn't flown, and he had always managed to shove it under her tongue. When he had come home with this one, she had nearly wept in relief. Stupid, probably, but god she had really, truly despised the old slow one. And when she was sick all the time and he constantly checked her temperature, one she didn't want to gag on or violently break was much appreciated. 

"Hey princess? Can daddy check your temperature?" He cooed softly to their daughter. "You don't even have to move much. Just let me see that pretty face, baby girl." She turned slightly in her mothers embrace, lifting her head. It was seeming to take more effort, her eyes droopy with sleep. She'd be out in minutes at this rate. "There's my gorgeous girl." He cupped her cheek with his hand, the motion slightly awkward with the thermometer tucked in his hand, smiling tenderly his daughter and brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. "You're so pretty. Just like your mommy. My gorgeous girls." He swiped the thermometer over her forehead, the device giving a little beep to indicate it had registered. He glanced down at it, a little crinkle on his brow. He shifted, pulling his one arm away from Felicity and dragging his sweater over his hand. Ever so gently, he swiped the fabric over his daughters forehead, making sure her skin was as dry as he could get it. Once more, he swiped the device over her skin, looking at the thing again. "100.2. My poor girl. You really aren't feeling well." 

"Is that really bad?" Felicity asked nervously. 

He shook his head. "No. I'm not too concerned about it right now. I'll keep a close eye on her. I think she just needs sleep and some fluids for now." He brushed a hand over her face, red eyes glancing up at him. "Think you can manage an ice pop and a few sips of water?" He asked tenderly.

Rebecca nodded, blinking heavily at him. "Yeah. I guess so...."

"That's my girl. I'll get them for you in just a minute. Think we should check mommy's temperature too?"

The little girl nodded again. "Momma is warm." 

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" He grinned at his daughter, shifting around. "Alright, Sunshine. Let's see." He wiped down the thermometer and tenderly brushed sweat away from his wife's skin, swiping the instrument over her forehead too. He glanced down. "Jesus, Lis. 102.7." His eyes darted to his wife's, once more darkening in concern. "Babe...."

"I'm okay. Just a little flu." 

"Still, that's high. Higher than I'd like. It's not too abnormal, but...." He trailed off, shaking his head. Reaching forward, he pressed fingers to her pulse point, glancing at his watch. He counted for several moments. "Heart rate is up a bit...." Setting the thermometer down, he shifted again, both hands stretching out to gently press to her neck. He prodded gently, checking her glands, his face creased in concentration. 

"Tommy, sweetheart, I'm fine. I promise you. My body aches like crazy, I have a splitting headache, I can't breathe well, I'm burning up but weirdly cold at the same time, and my stomach is a bit queasy, but I'm alright. Right now our focus is our little nugget, huh?" She murmured, glancing down at the child in her lap. 

"I dun want you sicky too momma....." 

"I know, my sweet girl. But it's okay. Mommy would be sick for weeks and weeks if it meant you weren't at all."

"Dat would be bad. Daddy would be sad...." 

"He would, wouldn't he?" Felicity agreed, looking up through her lashes at her husband. The corner of his mouth tilted up sadly, but she could see the truth in that. He was wrecked enough as it was right now. Thank god he had an immune system good enough for ten people. He was rarely ever sick, which was a damn miracle in his line of work. Though, the few times he had been sick, it had been like death had descended on their home. He did not do well when sick. Doctors did make the worst patients, after all, and her hot shot surgeon of a partner was no exception. But illnesses were far and few between for him. Naturally he'd just end up marrying a woman with a compromised system that was sick all the time and would grey him prematurely with worry. "Now, I think daddy promised you an ice pop, didn't he?"

"Uhhu." 

"I sure did. I'll get right on that." He grinned fondly at his sleepy daughter. "Any flavor requests?"

"Uhm.....blue!"

"Okay. We may be out of blue," he began, an unhappy look crossing her face, "but if we are I'll get you all the blue you can eat later. You'll eat so much your tongue will be blue for days." Her little mouth formed a tiny o, the action so much like her mother it forced a laugh out of him. "What would be your second choice just in case?"

"Red. No purples!" She muttered, a little crinkle on her face. His sweet girl and her loathing for anything grape flavored. 

"You got it, princess. One blue or red coming up. No purple." He stood fluidly, leaning over to kiss his daughters head and his wife's forehead. "Any requests from you?"

"Just a glass of juice or something. I'd ask for coffee but...."

"Yeah, no. Not happening. Not until you're better. That'll destroy your stomach and dehydrate you."

"Yes, doc. I know." She rolled her eyes, grinning fondly at him. 

"Sass." He pointed a finger at her, but a tiny smirk tugged onto his mouth. Even feeling terrible, his wife managed to give him snark. God he loved her. So goddamn much. He left his girls behind, Felicity turning to utter soft words of comfort to their daughter. 

He half jogged down the stairs on his quest, making a couple mental notes simultaneously in his head. Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to Natalie asking her a few questions, moving to the freezer. He bypassed the medicated pops, her throat wasn't too bad as far as he could tell and right now he just wanted fluids not more medicine in his daughter. Thankfully there were a few blues left, but he still made a mental note to pick more blue up at the store. If they sold the blue ones separately. If they didn't, he'd figure something out. If his baby girl had a favorite, then he'd make sure their freezer was vomiting out blue ice pops for her. He moved gracefully around the kitchen, grabbing glasses of water for his girls, his daughters pop, and a small cup of juice for Felicity. Like some sort of weird superhero with dork ass powers, he managed to balance all of that, grab a baggie for used tissues, and carry all of that with a few dry and a few wet paper towels back up the stairs. 

Felicity had shifted in the bed, perched nearly in the middle, the sheet draped over her bare legs. Rebecca was sat in her lap, her back to Felicity's front, his wife's arms looped around her daughters middle. She was rocking her side to side gently, talking to her in a hushed tone as Rebecca tiredly played with her mother's rings, spinning the sapphire engagement ring around Felicity's finger. And even flushed with fever and exhausted, his wife was the most radiant woman he had ever seen in his life. No model or super star or gorgeous Hollywood actress could hold a candle to Felicity Megan Smoak-Merlyn. She was just so damn _beautiful_. And _his_. Not that she was property to be owned by anyone. That thought alone would be enough to be on the receiving end of her Loud Voice. But legally, she was his and he was hers and wow that was still incredible all these years later. It still blew him away. He had somehow managed to get and keep this woman. This incredible woman. And then she had gone and had his child. 

"Alright my gorgeous girls!" Setting the glasses down, he handed the larger cup of ice water to his wife. "Here you are. And for the little princess, one amazingly blue ice pop." He handed it to the child with a flourish, her eyes lighting up happily. Tiny hands wrapped around it, bringing it to her mouth. Instantly she began to happily munch on it, her breathing even funnier now that her mouth was occupied and her nose was too stuffy to breathe. 

Felicity chuckled softly. "Well, someone is very happy." 

"Good. Now I just have to work on making my other girl as happy."

"Tommy...." She chuckled tiredly, grinning at her husband. 

He met her gaze, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek. "You look exhausted. And I mean that in the best way, babe."

"I am." 

"Wow. No argument. Now I know you aren't feeling well."

She shrugged with a soft smile. "Why fight it? I am exhausted. I feel it like crazy so I'm sure I must look it."

"Well, you're still beautiful, either way." 

"Now that is a blatant lie."

He laughed, shaking his head fondly at her. 

"You shouldn't lie, daddy. Lying is naughty." His daughter piped up. 

"It's not a lie. Your mommy is beautiful." 

"Oh. Yeah. She is."

"See? Even our daughter agrees." 

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Don't use our child against me," she joked. 

"I will. Every time. Especially when you're being stubborn about that." Tommy grinned at her, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "So get used to it." 

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled, the corner of her mouth tilting up.

Tommy shifted, turning to perch on the bed. Once more, he sat next to Felicity, one of his legs stretched out against hers, his other bent, foot flat on the floor. He curled his arm around his wife's shoulders again as she sipped her drink, his eyes on his little girl as she happily sucked at her treat. Good. At least she was getting something in her. If they could get some juice and water in her soon, too, he'd be happy. But he wouldn't worry about forcing any of that on her right now. She was enjoying her snack and she was energetic enough at the moment. That was enough. And he was with his girls. The only place he wanted to be. 

Felicity's head settled against his shoulder, her muscles relaxing slightly as she leaned in to him. He smiled sadly down at the top of her head, placing a tender kiss to her messy hair as the family sat together. Their daughter made tiny slurping sounds as she sucked the icy treat out of its plastic baggie, adding a hilarious note to the sounds of sniffling and weak coughs from both of them.

Once finished with her pop, Rebecca slumped against her mother, her eyes growing tired again like a switch had been flipped in her head. "How 'bout a nap now, darling?" Felicity soothed softly, running a hand over her daughters head. 

"Not tired." 

"Oh really?" She quirked an eyebrow at her daughter, the girl barely holding back a yawn. Her breathing came in tiny little wheezes, just like her mother, the girl nodding. "Well, mommy is tired. Mommy would _love_ a nap. Maybe I'll just go to my bed and take one."

"No!" Rebecca shook her head furiously, a tiny hand gripping her mothers wrist. "No leave. Cuddle."

Felicity chuckled. "So you're gonna cuddle mommy and maybe take a nap with her." 

The girl looked over her shoulder skeptically, her eyes calculated as she stared at her mother. "I guess."

Tommy had to bite his lip at the suspicious tone in her voice, the unamused look so very Felicity. Felicity herself was trying to hold back a grin, fixing her daughter with a look. "We'll get nice and cuddly. And you'll feel better if you nap with me. It'll help give the medicine more time to work." 

"Fine." 

Tommy chuckled as his daughter gave in, the fight clearly not in her. When his baby girl didn't want a nap, she made it known. Loudly. Several times if she had to. He gently took the plastic pop wrapper from the girl, folding it and sticking it in the pocket of his jeans to throw away. Standing, he gently eased his daughter off her mother's lap, holding her close and giving her a quick cuddle as Felicity readjusted. His wife stretched out, looking a bit uncomfortable on the smaller bed. "You want to go to our room, hon?" 

"Nah. She's more comfortable in here, aren't you sweetie?"

The little girl nodded. "I like my bed," she agreed. "It's a princess bed." 

He grinned, giving a soft laugh. "That it is. A princess bed fit for my little princess." He gazed at the small bed, his eyes darting around the room. "You know, baby girl, we may have to start thinking about getting you another bed soon. Maybe redoing your room?" 

"Why?" Her little lip jutted out in a pout. "I wuv my bed." 

"I know. But you're growing all big. Soon you're going to need a big girl bed. With big girl furniture."

"But....I don't wanna..."

"But you can pick a whole new set. Won't that be fun? Daddy can repaint your room for you. Get Uncle Ollie to help. We can make it the best princess room ever if that's what you'd like."

"R-really?"

"Really really. Maybe next weekend we can go to the store? You can look at new beds, see what you think?"

The little girl glanced between her father and her mother, Felicity propped up on an elbow on the bed. 

"I....I guess." 

"It'll be fun," Felicity agreed. "You can pick anything you like. We can go look at paint colors at the hardware store. Maybe see if they have any super cool wall stickers or something. Just the three of us. We'll make a nice day of it. Go shopping, just to look for now, and then go to the science center so you can play in the kids center." 

The more her mother spoke, the happier Rebecca looked. "Otay."

"Yeah, you like that kiddo?"

"Uhhu. But...if I dun see nothin' I like I don't has to pick right?"

"Nope. You don't. Promise. We'll just go to another store another day. And we'll keep doing it every weekend if we have to until you find the perfect big girl bed." Tommy promised, kissing his daughter on the top of her head. 

She gave a happy little noise, snuggling against her fathers chest. "Otay."

"That's my girl. Alright, nugget. Lets get you cuddly, hm?" He set her down next to Felicity, the girl instantly curling to her mother. Grabbing the thin sheet, he dragged it over his girls, tucking them in. "You two going to be okay for a bit? I need to make a run to the store." 

"We'll be fine," Felicity assured him. "Go do what you have to. We aren't going anywhere."

"I love you. Both of you." He kissed both girls again, heading towards the doorway. He clicked off the light, the room mostly dimmed save for the sunlight streaming in through the cracks in the blinds. He rifled through their kitchen downstairs for several moments before heading out, going to the grocery store and finishing another errand or two he had to get done that day. Once back home for the night, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his sweater, setting to work. A few hours later he crept upstairs to his daughters room. He had heard his girls sneezing and coughing several times, but no other movement had made it downstairs. Pushing the door open, he grinned fondly, his girls still curled up in bed. Rebecca was on her back, her mouth open, tiny little snorts and snores escaping her. Felicity was half on her stomach, an arm draped over their daughter, holding her protectively. Their dog Han was at the foot of the bed on the floor, keeping watch over his girls. Fuck knew where Data was. Probably creeping around somewhere, the furry little bastard. Almost as if knowing his human dad was thinking about him, said furry bastard came crawling out from under the bed, stretching lazily before moving over to wind around Tommy's legs. He was getting old, both animals were, but they were still just as active and lovable as they had been when they first got them. And god, that felt like a lifetime ago. What was it now, seven years? 

He bent down to give the calico a good scratch, the critter winding around his legs again before heading out of the room, no doubt in search of food. Righting himself, Tommy leaned against the door frame of his daughters room, crossing his arms over his chest and watching his girls sleep. Poor Felicity's breathing had definitely gotten worse, but she looked peaceful regardless. Her face was still pretty flushed and he would have bet money that she was definitely still running a high fever. Hopefully Rebecca's had at least gone down. He smiled, tilting his head so his temple rested against the frame. God he was just so.... _happy_. Sure, his girls were sick and that sucked, but he was so in love. They were mostly okay, tiny colds and flu's notwithstanding, happily curled up and sleeping. His heart was just so.....full. He couldn't imagine anything in the world making him happier than this. No job offer or amount of money or award could make him feel like this. Like he was floating. Like his heart was too big for his chest. He had everything he wanted right there in that small bed. Sure, another kid would have maybe been nice, but the chances of that were....pretty nonexistent. As it was Felicity's pregnancy with Rebecca had been difficult and troubled. Trying for another one, really trying, was just not in the cards. It wasn't a good idea. And that was fine. It was okay. Because they had been blessed with an incredible little girl and that was all he needed. He had his wife and he had his baby girl. And since the universe had decreed he'd only get one child, he was going to make the best of it. He was lucky enough he had gotten that, that his life had evened out and he had even gotten the chance to make a family. Because the Tommy of old, the cocky son of a bitch he had been before med school, hell even during parts of med school? That man was not husband or father material. Thank god he had evolved from that. 

He wasn't sure how long he stood there watching his girls, a dopey grin on his face, when Felicity finally gave a snuffle. Her breathing hitched like it got caught in her throat, a deep, ragged cough escaping her. She turned her head away from her daughter as she coughed, shifting to roll onto her side. Her gaze darted to the bedroom door as Tommy pushed away from the frame. "Hey. Have...have you...just been standing in the doorway?" she asked weakly.

"Maybe..." His cheeks flushed, the tips of his ears going pink. "I just....you two looked so peaceful. If you don't count the snuffling and snoring."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart. I just hate that you're both sick. And that you obviously can't breathe." He frowned, running a hand through his floppy hair and down to scratch at the thick stubble on his jaw. "I'll get some Vick's on her chest before bed and maybe we can dig out the humidifier for our room tonight?"

"I don't want you make you uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine." He brushed fingers over her cheek as he made it to her side. "I just want you to feel better. And be able to breathe. Will you at least take something tonight?"

"Yeah. I think I will. So I can hopefully sleep through the night. I think I'm going to call Oliver in a little bit and tell him I'm taking a sick day tomorrow."

"I think that sounds like a really good idea."

She nodded her head. "She's probably going to have to stay home from school anyway. So two birds and all...."

"My poor girls." He leaned down to kiss the crown of her head. "Well, are you hungry at all?"

She crinkled her nose. "Not really."

He crouched down, laying a hand on her hip, his thumb tracing back and forth. "I made some soup for you girls." 

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Fresh?"

"As if I would do anything else." He scoffed teasingly. "Matzo, just how you like. Extra on the matzo."

She gave a soft moan. "Oh you know the way to my heart, Merlyn."

"After five years of marriage I certainly hope so." 

She grinned at him, lifting a hand to brush over his cheek. "You do. Always." 

He turned his head to plant a tiny kiss to her palm. "So, think you can manage some soup? Maybe a little more juice too? Or ginger ale?"

"I think we can make that work."

"You don't have to eat much. I won't force it. But if you can get a little in you it'd be good. It'd make me feel better to know you at least tried."

"I'll try what I can, promise. Hopefully my stomach will cooperate."

A small snuffle behind them had Tommy peeking over his wife, their little girls eyes blinking open. "Hey baby. Did you sleep good?"

She nodded, a tiny fist rubbing her eyes. "Yeah..."

"You hungry?"

"Little...."

"How about some yummy soup?"

"The mommy kind?" 

He chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah, the mommy kind. The stuff you both like when you don't feel good." Like mother, like daughter. 

"Otay. I like that."

He stood, moving around to her side of the bed and picking her up as Han stood, the dog stretching himself much like his cat companion and trotting out. Tommy balanced Rebecca on his hip, still amazed every time he did how right she felt. Just like his wife, his daughter always seemed to fit in his arms perfectly. Like she was made to be there. He hoped that feeling never went away. It still hadn't with Felicity, so he had a strong feeling it wouldn't with his daughter even when she was older and with possible kids of her own. "Alright. Soup and then maybe a nice bath? Then maybe you can come into mommy and daddy's room and we'll all watch a movie together? How does that sound? I know you like cuddling in your room, but we have a television." 

She nodded gently. "Memo?" She slurred tiredly.

"You wanna watch _Nemo_?" He asked curiously. Huh. Princess movies were typically her go to. 

"Uhhu. I like the fishies." 

" _Nemo_ it is." 

"Wow. We haven't seen that one in forever." Felicity commented gently as she stiffly pulled herself from the bed. 

"Right? That'll actually be nice. I always liked that movie." 

"Mmm. I always wanted to go to Australia. Sort of. Though....kangaroos." She shuddered. "Still, that movie just makes me want to go even more. Again, if you don't count the super creepy kangaroos." 

"I smell a family vacation in the future. A kangaroo-free one." 

Felicity snorted, the couple heading out of the room and downstairs. "Yeah right. Me on a plane for about 15 straight hours?" 

"We could medicate you. And at least we wouldn't be flying commercial."

"Mmm. Maybe. We'll talk about it when she's a little bit older. Like...at least 7. At the  _earliest_."

"Deal." 

Settling at the table together, Tommy kept Rebecca in his lap, helping feed the girl. She managed to scarf down a whole bowl, Felicity getting maybe a quarter of hers down before the color drained from her face and she pushed it away fearing she'd be sick if she kept going. Not as much as he had hoped, but she had done well for barely eating anything in the past several days, so that was good enough. He knew it was bad when she was barely able to eat her favorite sick time food, though. Especially since the majority of it was broth if one didn't focus on the actual matzo balls. Damn, his poor girl.

He sent his wife to their room with a cold drink and some meds, taking their daughter to her room for a bath. He washed her hair and pulled it back in a sweet braid, getting her into fresh pajamas before carrying her to their room. Felicity was propped on her side of the bed, casually flicking through the channels on the TV. She glanced up with a small smile as her two loves entered the room, opening her arms to Rebecca as he plopped the little girl on the bed. 

"She smells so good," his wife commented as she buried her nose against their daughters hair. How she could smell it with her nose was beyond him. Maybe it was a mom thing? When he had a stuffy nose he couldn't smell for shit. "I love the shampoo you picked for her." 

"It's some weird melon one. It has a crazy name and an even crazier bottle, but she liked it." He muttered as he headed into the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he moved. He shrugged it off, setting it in the hamper before shimmying out of his jeans. His sleep pants from that morning were on the hook of the door and he tugged them on, frowning when he realized his shirt was no where to be found. Oh. Right. Space heater Sally in there had made him take it off in the middle of the night when he had broken out in a dead sweat. Probably somewhere near the side of his bed or under it. Whatever. Not that he always slept with one anyway. He padded back into the bedroom as Felicity pulled up the movie on their television, moving over to the dresser for a t-shirt. 

"Why you draw on your skin daddy? Mommy said I'm not 'posed to."

Felicity gave a chuckle. "We've told you about that before, baby girl. They're called tattoos." 

"Why daddy gots them?"

"I was young, silly, and had way too much money to work with," Tommy answered with a grin, moving to the bed and climbing in. "But they all mean something to me. Mostly." The large one on his back he was pretty sure he had been incredibly drunk for. Or it had meant something that he totally forgot now. Honestly, half the time he forgot that one was there unless someone saw it and asked what the hell it was. And wow was it weird to have to shrug and explain that, no, he had no fucking idea what it was, but it was there. He didn't regret the other three, was quite proud of them, but that damn back one was still one he was on the fence about. Removing it seemed like too much of a pain in the ass and it was big enough that any cover up job would just feel weird and sloppy to him, even if artists were amazing with cover ups. 

"Uncle Ollie has them too. Can I gets one?"

"We'll talk about it when you're older. Like....20. Maybe 30." Tommy answered with a frown. God, his baby girl getting tattooed. Nope, he did not want to think about that one. At all. 

"That's forever." She pouted.

"Not long enough," Felicity mumbled, shaking her head. 

He nodded in agreement. It would come too fast. He knew it would. These past few years had flown by as it was. He wasn't ready for his girl to keep growing. To go to high school. Prom. Dating. College. Moving out. Getting married. He wanted her to stay little like this forever. Wanted her to still be the tiny girl that loved to curl on her fathers lap and read together or fall asleep with her head on his shoulder as he carried her or sing along to silly Disney movies and musicals together. The innocent child that loved pink and princesses and fairy tales. 

"Daddy....come closer," she whined, reaching a hand out to him and breaking him from his thoughts. He chuckled as he tugged his shirt on, the motion awkward with how he was sat, wiggling closer to his girls. Almost instantly his little girl curled against his side, pressed happily between her parents. Felicity started the movie, his daughter focused on it immediately. But he watched his girls, watched as their expressions brightened, tiny smiles on both of their faces. He was the luckiest man alive. A great career, a gorgeous loft home, and his two beautiful Merlyn girls; Felicity Megan and Rebecca Grace. There was nothing in the whole universe that he would take over this. Not a damn thing. He cuddled his little girl, his hand resting against Felicity's thigh. His thumb shifted back and forth against her, the woman giving a content little noise at the tender touch.

By the end of the movie his wife had dozed off when the medicine hit, his little one still awake and happy. She still sounded terrible, still felt too warm under his arm, but she was content, responsive enough and cuddled with him. He managed to slide the remote away from Felicity, putting _Finding Dory_ on the television for his little girl who clapped happily. As she settled in to watch it, he grabbed his phone and pulled up a text to Oliver. He had a feeling his wife hadn't managed to contact their friend and her boss before passing out. 

**Hey bud. Felicity is still pretty sick. She's gonna be out tomorrow. Maybe the day after too? Not sure yet.**

The response came quickly, his phone buzzing.

_It's okay. Tell her to take all the time she needs. I hope she feels better soon- O._

**Thanks. Becs is sick too. Pretty miserable household right now.**

_That's rough. Jesus. I do not envy you right now. Take care of your girls. If you need anything, let me or Nat know- O._

**I will. Give Nat and the boys our love.**

_Will do. ;b- O_

Tommy chuckled, rolling his eyes at his friend. Oliver definitely still hadn't mastered the use of emoji's in any form. Texts with the man always included at least one random, completely unrelated to the topic, emoji. While amusing, Tommy had to wonder if it was intentional or if Oliver was really just that bad at technology and what was hip. Probably the latter. Unfortunate, really. Thank god he had Felicity working for him or he would have crashed and burned when it came to anything tech. For either job. Even if he had managed his Hood quest decently enough in the beginning pre-Smoak. 

He set his phone back on his bedside table, Rebecca shifting against him. He grinned down at the top of her head, his free hand moving to stroke a few stray curls that had dried messily around her face out of their braid from her face. She hummed happily, nuzzling against his side as she continued to focus on the television screen in front of her. Yeah. He had the best life ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Their dog Han is based off of the pup they had during OneChicago day. Her name was Kohlrabi and she was a gorgeous little Shepherd mix. If you haven't seen the photos of her, you are missing out. [Colin with Kohlrabi](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v317/brooklynn_a/File_000%201_zpsevqy58ud.jpeg) [Kohlrabi- Credit source PAWS Chicago](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v317/brooklynn_a/File_000_zpscjufavxh.jpeg)  
> Obviously, we made her a boy pup.
> 
> Tommy's tattoos are based on Colin Donnell's real life tattoos. If you have not seen them, I pity you because they're gorgeous. Men with ink make me happy. He has four that we've been able to see thanks to Chicago Med.  
> A fleur de lis on his inner arm.  
> What appears to be a world map on his upper right hand ribs.  
> A beautiful tree with birds on his upper left hand rib area- apparently a family tree of sorts, each bird representing his family members.  
> And one on his [back](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v317/brooklynn_a/File_005_zpsxm6l3pww.jpeg) that still baffles me. Seriously, I don't understand it, but I like it.


End file.
